<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voodoo Doll by hannahuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957022">Voodoo Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu'>hannahuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inspired by Music, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Porn With Plot, Soft Park Seonghwa, Song: Voodoo Doll (5 Seconds of Summer), Voodoo dolls, enjoy the ride !!!, hongjoong is precious, listen the idea sounded hot to me, phantom fucking, there IS a plot, there is someone fucking hongjoong but nobody is there, this was an excuse to write about phantom fucking, yunho is TIRED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong needs Seonghwa to tell him where the voodoo doll is, because he can’t control himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voodoo Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong doesn’t even like Seonghwa, so why does he make him feel this way? </p><p>Ever since he moved out of their shared house, Hongjoong’s been saying things he’s never said before to anyone. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He’s not a fan. </p><p>Sometimes, when he’s back in the comfort of his single loft studio-sized apartment, pouring hot water into another bowl of instant rice cakes, he feels it— like he’s being watched. While he completely understands that occasionally everybody feels like they’re being watched, Hongjoong feels as if a very specific person is watching him. He can’t pinpoint why he believes so. It’s each time he disregards a piece of Seonghwa’s advice, he soon realises. When he leaves the laundry out for too long, when he stays up composing music instead of sleeping. Back when they were sharing an apartment, Seonghwa could personally chide him and hide his instant food stash in lieu of the meals that had been made at his cafe (which tasted much better anyway, not that Hongjoong would admit this to Seonghwa). </p><p>The watching isn’t too bad in comparison to the other things he feels. </p><p>There are days when he can feel himself being touched— when he is in bed, for starters, the drag of a cool, slender hand across his arm, or cupping his face. He recalls steadily that when he’d had fevers, he’s always felt the same sensations: a touch on his head and neck, then the phone ringing. It would be Seonghwa, asking if he was okay. Most of the time, he would lie. Every time he lied, Seonghwa would come over and make him soup, or porridge, and nurse him for a day. What could Hongjoong do? Say no?</p><p>He had grown used to those kinds of touches, the light tapping on his shoulder when he’d fallen asleep at his desk, the pat on his head when he was feeling down. </p><p>But there were times when the touches were less, say, platonic. Times like now. </p><p>Hongjoong cries out a little, frustrated that he can’t move. It feels like he’s being pinned down. Not enough that it hurts, but enough that he is restrained to his bed as phantom touches wander on his cock. He shakes when he feels the movements become heavier, very evidently touching him through his trousers. </p><p>“Ngh-ah— wait, let me take my pants off,” he breathes out to nobody. He feels like he’s going insane. He feels crazier when he feels a tap on his thigh before the weight lifts, and he gets the urge to run. But if he did run, would it not be pointless? He’s still not entirely sure if he’s dealing with a human. The tap comes again to break him out of his thoughts, and he shucks his pants off, throwing them off to the side of his mattress on the loft. Immediately, the cold feeling of hands are back, and Hongjoong lets out whines of frustration at being restrained again. He chokes a little when he feels it—a tongue. </p><p><br/>He’s either hallucinating a blowjob or on the receiving end of a phantom blowjob, he thinks, almost laughing before he’s gripping the sheets below with a high pitched moan. Whoever is behind this is good at what they’re doing, he pants, coming close to the edge of his orgasm. </p><p>“I’m, I’m about to cum,” he mumbles, biting back any louder sounds that threaten to come from his mouth. After all, the walls in these apartments are thin. And his next-door neighbours were an elderly couple with a lovely cat he’d met a few times before. </p><p>The hand stops— Hongjoong cries, frustrated at the loss. </p><p>“Oh, oh, wait—“ he stutters when he feels fingers prod at his entrance. They feel adequately lubed, but it is strange all the same. He hasn’t been touched anywhere in a while. Not since he moved out of his and Seonghwa’s shared apartment. He jolts at the intrusion, exhaling a shaky breath as the number of fingers increase; he counts. Two, three, he feels them curve in, searching. Hongjoong bites down on his lips. He has neighbours; he has neighbours, he has neighbours—</p><p>“Ng-ah! Ah! Please!” Hongjoong all but screams. Fuck the neighbours, his brain supplies as his tongue lolls out, his eyes rolling back when he feels something much thicker push against his entrance. </p><p>(He feels awful afterwards, Mr and Mrs Lee must have had the fright of their lives)</p><p>Hongjoong sighs at the feeling of fullness, content with the weight inside him, the feelings of restraint long gone. He almost reaches a hand out to touch before he remembers there is nothing physically there. It is silent, for there is no movement. Perhaps Hongjoong is just cockwarming the phantom (?), he concludes, reeling his conscience back with every passing second.</p><p>“Ah!” He screams. The world is actively trying to murder him, perhaps, because they’ve begun thrusting into him, and he feels a grip on his thighs. He sobs a little when he feels a hand move to circle the base of his dick, cutting off his orgasm once again, the movements growing rougher until Hongjoong feels as if the phantom is rutting into him, releasing its hand and bringing Hongjoong to completion with quick strokes and filling him up. It was almost disturbing how vividly he could feel the pulsing inside his ass, could feel something drip out after he’d finally came down from his high. </p><p>Sure enough, there was something sticky in there; he confirms when he reaches down and watches the white stretch on his fingers. Strange. Very strange. </p><p>~ </p><p>“I’ve been cursed,” Hongjoong plants an entire stack of papers on the table in front of Yunho, taking the taller man by surprise. </p><p>“Hyung, what the hell is all this?” Yunho raises a brow, motioning towards the pile as other customers look their way curiously. </p><p>“It’s my research!” He chirps. “I’m convinced I’ve been cursed, and I have the power of the internet on my side. I even asked about it on Reddit, and everyone thinks I’ve been cursed.” </p><p>Yunho gasps dramatically. “Oh no, hyung, I left my pet at the mall!”</p><p>“You don’t have any pets...” Hongjoong mumbles. “Yunho, don’t change the subject.” </p><p>Yunho gasped in evident shock. “Then what’s Argentina?”</p><p>“Your... rock?” </p><p>Yunho sighs. “Alternatively, you’re just extremely touch-starved and are hallucinating because you don’t get enough sleep.” Hongjoong pouts. “Hyung, you know I don’t believe in this stuff.” </p><p>“But I tried getting more sleep! It still happens, Yunho; you have to believe me. I’m not going nuts.” </p><p>“Okay, say you are right, and you’re cursed. Then what?” </p><p>“Then we figure out who cursed me. Simple.” </p><p>“That’s not going to be very simple, Hongjoong-hyung. How do you intend to know? If someone really did curse you, I don’t think they’ll admit to it.” </p><p>Hongjoong visibly deflates in his seat, huffing. “I don’t know.” </p><p>“Exactly.” Yunho quips. “So, will you go and see a psychiatrist now?” </p><p>Hongjoong glares at the younger. “Not funny; I really think I’m cursed, okay? What other way is there to explain all of this?”</p><p>“And what is <em>this</em> exactly, hyung?” Hongjoong pauses. </p><p><em>This</em> would mean feeling like he’s being touched all over. Like someone is calling out to him in certain places, like an urge in him has been planted to pick up the phone and call. </p><p>
  <em>Call Seonghwa.</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong grits his teeth. “I know who it is.” </p><p>“Oh?” Yunho asks, looking through the ‘research’ Hongjoong had done.</p><p>“Talk to you later, Yunho!” He smiles irritatedly, ditching Yunho and the stack of papers, making a mad dash for his car. Funnily enough, the impulse to call Seonghwa returns. He doesn’t, opting for driving to the man’s house instead.</p><p>He figures it’s strange. What reason would Seonghwa have to curse him? They’ve always been on good terms, and Hongjoong moving out was a decision they’d agreed would be more beneficial for both of them. </p><p>Seonghwa had admitted to being a bit sad about him leaving, but otherwise, there had been no resentment. In fact, Hongjoong had seen Seonghwa more than any other friend he had since he moved out. On certain days he’d even hang out with Seonghwa until the sun came up, and they’d even got matching tattoos at some point. Hongjoong has no recollection whatsoever of getting this tattoo, but he’d been conscious the entire time, apparently. </p><p>Every time Seonghwa was near, his heart would begin to race. And every time Hongjoong had to leave, his heartfelt as if it could break. </p><p>
  <em>Definitely a curse. </em>
</p><p>The pin code on Seonghwa’s door hasn’t changed since he left, and he storms in angrily. “Seonghwa!” He yells, walking into the living room.</p><p>“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa freezes in front of what looks like a dollhouse, putting the doll down to turn to the man. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Seonghwa. I know you’ve cursed me.” Hongjoong narrows his eyes. Seonghwa’s face contorts in confusion. </p><p>“No? What are you talking about?” </p><p>“I’m talking about all those feelings I’ve been having! There’s no other explanation for it.”</p><p>“Feelings?” Seonghwa tilts his head to the side; cheeks tinted red. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I always feel like you’re around, and somehow I always want to call you, and I just really want to be around you. I don’t understand what it is.” Hongjoong huffs. </p><p>“There really is no curse, Hongjoong, I promise.” Seonghwa chuckles. </p><p>“Then why do you have a dollhouse that looks like my house? And... a doll that looks a little like me?”</p><p>“I bought this from some guy selling knick-knacks from his garage. I was feeling a little lonely after you left,” he blushes, “so I thought I should get a dollhouse, and somehow it looked like yours. He wouldn’t let me open it up when I first saw it, and he just guaranteed it would be nice and that I could return it if I didn’t like it.” </p><p>Hongjoong huffs. “So you’ve been accidentally voodoo-ing me?”</p><p>“I don’t know?” </p><p>“Try.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Try to touch the doll, and I’ll sit in a different room and tell you exactly where I feel it.” </p><p>“Hongjoong, this sounds very unnecessary—“</p><p>“Seonghwa, please? I need to know I’m not going crazy.” </p><p>“Okay. Go sit in our— my room.” Seonghwa mentally chides himself at the slip. </p><p>Hongjoong heeds, sitting on the floor by the bed. There used to be two single beds in this room.<em> Seonghwa probably sold them or something</em>. </p><p>Then he feels it. </p><p>A touch. </p><p>It’s soft and barely noticeable, but definitely there. </p><p>It travels from the side of his face down to his arm, and stops. He feels three taps on the back of his neck.</p><p>“You can come back now,” Seonghwa calls.</p><p>“My face,” Hongjoong says immediately. “You touched the doll’s face and traced down to its arm. Am I right?” </p><p>Seonghwa pales. “A coincidence.” </p><p>“You tapped me thrice on the back of my neck.”</p><p>“God, Hongjoong, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know—“</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s fine; you didn’t mean to.” Hongjoong looks away. “Besides, it wasn’t intentional, right? You weren’t thinking about me.” He smiles, albeit a little sadly. Hongjoong’s chest hurts at the thought, allows silence to hang over them.</p><p>The pause is awkward, and both of them hate it. </p><p>Seonghwa clears his throat. “Would you like to drink anything?” </p><p>Hongjoong grins for the first time since he got to their previously shared apartment. “Yeah, the usual, please.” </p><p>Seonghwa makes his way back a few minutes later with a pot of strawberry tea and pours each of them a cup full, insisting on the usage of a saucer. This is familiar, the warmth of the flavoured tea, sitting in front of the television, Hongjoong resting his legs on Seonghwa’s lap after they make themselves comfortable, and somehow they’ve chosen a Attack On Titan. </p><p>Hongjoong isn’t too sure he’s watching, though— and Levi is literally on the screen. He’s a little fixated on Seonghwa, and the way his sweatpants make his legs look absolutely <em>amazing</em>. Not to mention the black tank top. Hongjoong wants to drool at the sight because oh god oh fuck Seonghwa had abs now, and it was really hot. He was hot before, and was somehow hotter now. Hongjoong had a feeling that regardless of how he’d change, he’d still find his friend extremely attractive. That was fine, right? Friends did stuff like these.  Maybe they could kiss, and it wouldn’t be weird—</p><p>“...Hongjoong?” He clicks out of his daydream.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Is there something on my face?” </p><p>“Oh, no, there isn’t. Was just zoning out.” Hongjoong attempts to play it down, turning to look at the television screen. Titans were terrifying, if you really thought about it.</p><p>He sits through it, really trying to watch now, until the end of the episode. But something is bothering him. Like, really <em>really</em> bothering him.</p><p>He turns to face Seonghwa. </p><p>“Did you fuck the doll?”</p><p>Seonghwa chokes on his Pepsi, most of what he’d drank splashing out through his nose as he coughs like a dying man, immediately running off the washroom. Hongjoong pauses. Then cackles, because that was funny. When Seonghwa returns later, the front of his white t-shirt clings to his chest (<em>and his pecs,</em> <em>Hongjoong gleefully thinks. Sue him, his best friend has sexy boobs)</em>, and he looks like he’s just come out of a wet dream if it wasn’t for the context that he almost died by Pepsi. </p><p>Hongjoong has to reel himself back in from his laughter despite how hot Seonghwa somehow looked in the moment to ask if the older man was okay.</p><p>“I’m fine. Peachy perfect,” he smiled, albeit painfully. </p><p>“Okay. Well, <em>did you fuck the doll?”</em></p><p>“No! God, Hongjoong, what the fuck?” </p><p>“Well, that’s weird because one time I felt like I was phantom fucked.” He grins evilly. “Maybe someone else is into that kinky doll stuff.” </p><p>“Wait, when– when was that?” Seonghwa goes pale. Hongjoong wants to laugh again, but for the sake of making Seonghwa feel better, he keeps it down for now. </p><p>“Eh, maybe two days ago? Why?”</p><p>“I was– I have–“</p><p>“So you <em>were</em> fucking the doll.” Hongjoong raises a brow.</p><p><em>“No!</em> I was not fucking the doll, I was–“</p><p>“Let me guess. Did you get a fleshlight or something?”</p><p>Seonghwa goes silent. Hongjoong does cackle this time before he pauses and turns to his best friend <strong><em>(and crush, but you didn’t hear that from me, I would never expose Hongjoong like this)</em></strong>. </p><p>“You’re telling me that you bought a fleshlight and thought about me while jerking off?”</p><p>The rise in colour on Seonghwa’s face does little to hide his answers. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.</p><p>Hongjoong snorts. “Damn right you should be sorry. You really could have just had the real thing, but off you go, not asking at all.” Seonghwa chokes again, on-air this time, so Hongjoong bursts into a fit of laughter too. It’s just amusing to watch the usually stoic man lose his composure. </p><p>“You <em>what?”</em></p><p>“You know, if you’re down to fuck, I am too.” Hongjoong flashes his signature smile, the one where he looks like he has fangs. He mainly knows Seonghwa is into this specific smile after this particular time he got drunk and rambled about it. </p><p>“Oh.” Seonghwa flushes, though a little disappointed. He didn’t just want to be friends and fuck around. </p><p>“Well, then what do you want, Hwa?” Hongjoong pokes him. </p><p>Curse his brain for making him say things out loud. “I—“ He pauses. Inhales. “I like you, Hongjoong. And I’ve missed you since you moved out, and I know that I can occasionally be infuriating because of how much I fret about you, but I do it because I care and because I lo—“ Hongjoong slaps both his hands over Seonghwa’s mouth, his face in flames. </p><p>“Don’t. Do <em>not.</em> I am a damn Scorpio. Therefore I’m getting the first say here.” He narrows his eyes at Seonghwa, who chuckles. “Seonghwa, I love you, and I think I’ve been in love with you since that one time you pulled an all-nighter recording vocal for my project. And that was about three years ago. And if I’m reading this right, I’m inclined to ask if you would like to be my boyfriend?” Hongjoong giggles, finally dropping his hands. </p><p>Seonghwa moves his body forward until his face is but a few inches away from Hongjoong’s. “Yeah, I’d like that.” </p><p>Hongjoong whispers a small <em>yay,</em> looking into the older’s eyes before tugging him closer by his shirt, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Seonghwa reciprocates, nipping at the other’s lower lip, savouring the taste of his strawberry lip balm. When his hands find themselves around Hongjoong’s waist, he applies a little pressure, and Hongjoong, <em>Kim Hongjoong,</em> fucking <em>moans</em>. He takes that as a cue to slip his sly tongue in, deft fingers unbuttoning the smaller man’s shirt as Hongjoong whines while seemingly attempting to pull off Seonghwa’s top. </p><p>When they finally pull away to take a breath, Hongjoong’s shirt is completely unbuttoned, and Seonghwa’s otherwise perfectly styled hair is a mess. Hongjoong pouts. “Won’t you fuck me now? I promise I’ll be better than whatever you bought.” </p><p>Seonghwa smirks, picking him up by his thighs as he takes the smaller man to what used to be their bedroom. “Okay, doll.”</p><p>
  <em>(Neither of them got any sleep until maybe four in the morning the next day. Who knows? It could’ve even been five. Neither was keeping track for sure.)</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Hongjoong is fast asleep when Seonghwa is out of bed, seated in front of the dollhouse with the Hongjoong doll in one hand. He pulls off the piece of paper he’d pinned on to the doll underneath its clothes, the words<em> “Be honest with Seonghwa,”</em> in black ink almost completely gone, as the person he’d bought the whole thing had told him it would be. Ironically, he hasn’t been completely honest with Hongjoong. </p><p>Today, he uncaps his pen and pulls out another post-it, writing a new message to attach. </p><p>
  <em>“Stay with Seonghwa forever.” </em>
</p><p>He smiles, holding the doll close to his chest before tucking it into the mini bed. His Hongjoong would be up soon; it was time to make brunch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>every day i stray further and further away from god. n-neeways how did you like the plot twist lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>